Attack of the Limaxes
This is a 35-minute episode of Ben 10 Xtreme Power. Plot *Ben: I'm bored. (slurps smoothie) *Gwen: Why won't you go to football then? *Ben: It's not on today plus, I don't want to go. (slurps smoothie again) *Kevin: Why do you not want to go? (throws empty cup into bin) *Ben: Fans. (slurps smoothie again) *Gwen: Come on Ben, you can't- Limaxes! (takes a step backwards) *Ben: What's wrong? Wait. Did you just say-? *Kevin: She did. (looks behind himself) Ewww... Go to a beauty salon or something. (kicks Limax) *Gwen: Eradico!!! ''(blasts all Limaxes in different directions) *Ben: How did we defeat them last time? Oh yeah. (transforms) ''Water Hazard! ''(blasts one Limax with water) Burn! *Kevin: Burn? (absorbs metal from bin) *Water Hazard: I meant flood! No wait uhh... (punches Limax in face) Never mind! *Gwen: (shooting blasts at Limaxes) Hwah! Yah! Grrah! *Limax: You can't- (gets shot with water and starts to melt) Nooooooooo!!!! *Water Hazard: What can't I? (laughs) *(all Limaxes are melted) *Ben: (detransformed) Well, that was fun. (kicks melted Limax down sewer) *Kevin: You could've left one for me. *Ben: You didn't have water powers. *Gwen: Be quiet you two. They might be watching us from above. *Kevin: You watch too much Science Fiction movies. (sits down) That's a text from one of those old alien movies. *Ben: Kevin, Vilgax is standing right behind you! *Kevin: WHAT?! (absorbs wood from table and looks behind his back and nothing's there) Grr... (turns back to Ben) Why You! *Gwen: ''That, was funny. (laughs with Ben) *Ben: (face darkens) There's... a... Limax... behind you... Kevin!!! *Kevin: I'm not falling for that again. *Gwen: Really! There is! *Kevin: Nope. *Ben: Look behind you then... *Kevin: (looks behind) See? There's nothing-(sees Limax) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Ben: Time to go Water Hazard again! (transforms) Cannonbolt! ''Aw, man. Why does it never work?! *Gwen: ''Eradi-''(gets hit by Limax) Whoa! *Kevin: Is Eradiwhoa even a spell? (absorbs stone from road and grins) *Gwen: (Sarcastically) Ha, ha, very funny. *Cannonbolt: (rolling at Limax) Outta the way! (rolls over Limax and slips on it) Yahoo!!! What a ride! *Kevin: Watch-(Cannonbolt gets stuck in van)-out... *Cannonbolt: Help! (transforms) ''Mastamind! ''Never turned into this guy before. (jumps up and makes shockwave when he lands) But I already like him. (starts talking Vulpimancer language) Rwah Rih rong rwhhhhwhoa! (goes back to human language) I don't understand myself either. *Tetrax: (from his ship above them) Nice to see you again, Ben. *MastaMind: Hi, Tetrax! (makes shockwave to all of the Limaxes go flying into the air) How's things? *Tetrax: Normal. (jumps down onto Limax and then jumps off) Nothing special. I just heard Limaxes are attacking Earth. *Gwen: Cool. (sees everyone staring at her) Uhh... I meant ''not cool. *Gluto: Hi Gwen. *Gwen: Gluto! How is it going? *Gluto: Good. *Kevin: Gwen, why won't you introduce me to your friend? *Gwen: Kevin, Gluto. Gluto, Kevin. *(Limaxes close in) *MastaMind: Not good. (transforms) Big Chill! ''Time for you to cool off. Tetrax, you got your flamethrower? *Tetrax: Sure. Why? *Big Chill: Shoot them at my signal. (freezes all of the Limaxes) ''Now! ''(Tetrax shoots the Limaxes and the ice melts into water) *Tetrax: Good Idea, Ben! (Limaxes get touched by water and melt one by one) *Gluto: Since when does your cousin have such a big brain? *Gwen: He doesn't. (grins) *Kevin: We destroyed all of them in Bellwood, but the entire Earth is in danger. What do we do? *Tetrax: I have an idea. Come on, Gluto. *Gluto: Bye, all of you! (walks into ship with Tetrax) *Tetrax: Farewell, Ben Tennyson. (ship's hatch closes and it flies off) *Ben: (waving at the ship until it's gone) What do you think they're gonna do to save Earth? *Kevin: Something strong... *(in the ship) *Tetrax: Ready, Gluto? *Gluto: Yep. (pushes the water tank and it goes down onto Earth) *Tetrax: (pushes another tank down and all of the Limaxes on Earth die) Yes! The Earth is safe... for now. *The End.'' '''' Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin E. Levin Tetrax (first re-appearance) Gluto (first re-appearance since Ben 10) Villains Limaxes Aliens Used Water Hazard Cannonbolt (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) MastaMind (first appearance) Big Chill Main Events *Limaxes return. *Tetrax and Gluto return. *Ben first turns into MastaMind. Category:Episodes